Little Red Riding Rin
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: ON HIATUS! The story of Little Red Riding Hood revamped to center around the couple of Sesshoumaru and Rin! Not your everyday fairy tale, this is an Inu Tale! Sessh x Rin. Part of the Inu Tales Series 2
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I have yet to attain world domination and without such an achievement I could not possibly own Inuyasha or any of the characters in that series.

AN: The second set of Inu Tales is finally out and here is the Rin x Sessh story. Little Red Riding Rin! Enjoy!

Little Red Riding Rin

Dedicated To Silver Magiccraft

Prologue

Red Cloaks in the Rain

          His amber eyes watched her from the safety of the bushes, following her as if he was stalking prey. And after all…if she had been so foolish as to venture out in the dense forest at this time of night she deserved to be killed…

His nose twitched uncomfortably as raindrops fell on the sensitive appendage, and he looked up to see angry gray clouds forming in the nighttime sky. Grasping the blood red fire rat cloak he wore to protect him from the elements. He watched as she grasped the basket she was carrying closer to her trembling figure. The scent of warm food, and the almost sickly smell of medicine was wafting from her and he realized that she must have been delivering something…that was when she fell…

Another sneeze escaped her as she continued on her walk towards her grandmother's cottage. Being the compassionate child that she was Rin had agreed to deliver food and medicine to her grandmother Kaede, despite the long walk through the mysterious forest that trimmed the outskirts of her village.

Although the day had begun clear enough and she had set out without having bothered to take a cloak, she had regretted that decision when the sound of heavy rain started to thud on the ground. Now she was trying her best to keep dry, though the rainwater had already soaked through her thick woolen kimono and her soggy fabric made her walk slower than usual. And those slow movements were what let her foot get caught in the root that was sticking up from the ground, and led to her ungraceful tumble onto the forest floor.

He couldn't prevent the snort that escaped him when he watched her fall.

"Foolish Human…"

Although he was a young demon, even he knew better than to let himself be tripped by a root. Moving from his hiding place he walked to stand in front of the fallen girl, his head raised imposingly. Letting his eyes wander to her ankle he quickly assessed the damage, a simple twisted ankle. He was about to raise his hand and slash her throat when her eyes met his…

They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, and in fact they were the only part of him that she could see. The dark concealed his features, and so she didn't notice that he had his claws raised to kill her at the instant that she spoke.

"Hello…My name is Rin."

Caught offguard by the sound of her voice he sat down and grunted, eyeing the injured girl.

"You're either very brave…or very stupid to be in this forest this late at night."

His eyebrow raised as he watched a blush spread across the girl's cheeks.

"I was on my way to my grandmother's house…I must deliver these to her."

Standing up he reluctantly helped the girl up. His eyes closed with indifference he removed his fire-rat cloak and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders.

"Your grandmother's cottage is a few yards north of here…I'll take you there…but you must never speak of me to anyone."

Nodding Rin let out a surprised gasp when she felt herself be lifted onto his back, and within seconds she was dropped unceremoniously on the front steps of the cottage. When he turned around to leap back into the forest she found her voice for the second time.

"Wait…what is your name?"

Arching his eyebrow he gruffly spoke to her, and then leapt off as far away from her as he could. Desperate to get the scent of human female off of him before any one noticed.

"Sesshoumaru…My name is Sesshoumaru"

AN: :D Ta DA!


	2. A Stupid Rat

AN: I don't own any of the characters in this book, though a few frequent my dreams –laughs maniacally as she goes to sleep in order to beat Inuyasha over the head with Sesshoumaru-

AN: I know that it's been quite a while since I've updated this story. But I do hope that you enjoy this chapter, and as always that you review.

Little Red Riding Rin

Chapter One

A Stupid Rat

- Last Time –

"Wait...what is your name?"

Arching his eyebrow he gruffly spoke to her, and then leapt off as far away from her as he could. Desperate to get the scent of human female off of him before any one noticed.

"Sesshoumaru...My name is Sesshoumaru"

- Now –

Rin grasped the warm, red cloak in her arms. She had taken care to dry it out and was now rushing through the forest calling out in a half-whisper.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Any normal, more timid girl would have never gone back into that forest at night again. Rin was not that girl. She had taken it upon herself to return the cloak that Sesshoumaru-sama, as she had dubbed him, had given her. Despite her previous bravery though, the forest had become a darker place and she could hear odd sounds coming from each and every angle. Now it was well past the time when she had expected to find her savior and she was getting scared.

He caught her scent fleetingly at first as he was bathing, but he dismissed it as a figment of his imagination. When he was finished however and her scent was still there, a tingle of fear to it, he began walking casually towards it. The relaxed manner of his walk ended abruptly when he heard her scream.

"Rin!"

_I can't believe . . . I rushed over here . . . because she was afraid of a stupid rat._

Sesshoumaru let out a grunt as he caught the fainting Rin. He assumed that the small mouse scurrying away from her had been the cause of her surprise and despite his better judgment he let out a soft chuckle that caused her to awaken. She looked up at him and smiled, much to his surprise he smiled back.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-Sama."

"Hello Rin."

"I uh . . . brought you your cloak."

AN: oO; Hehe


	3. Weakness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

AN: Okay. I must admit that I'm not entirely inspired enough to write but I'm going to try. So as usual I hope you enjoy, and review.

Little Red Riding Rin

Chapter Two

Weakness

- Last Time –

Sesshoumaru let out a grunt as he caught the fainting Rin. He assumed that the small mouse scurrying away from her had been the cause of her surprise and despite his better judgment he let out a soft chuckle that caused her to awaken. She looked up at him and smiled, much to his surprise he smiled back.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-Sama."

"Hello Rin."

"I uh . . . brought you your cloak."

- Now –

It was always a matter of pride to him and many other demons that they had no need to steal from humans for food. He had claws, he had fangs, he could hunt, it was absolutely insulting to have to steal his food. In fact, he had once sworn that he would never touch human food.

He reached across her lap to grab another pastry from the basket she had brought. After returning his cloak to him he had caught sight of the large basket she had on her other arm. At the scent of it his stomach let out a loud grumble to which she let out a soft giggle and offered him a small, warm bowl of rice.

Now he had spent nearly an hour sitting next to her, eating her food in silence. He had hardly spoken to her when she spoke.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Why did you save me?"

This had been a question that he himself had been pondering for a long time. Ever since her face began to haunt his dreams the question had become more important then ever. Now he came up with the most eloquent answer that he could think of on such a short notice.

He shrugged

Causing another fit of giggles to come from her...

The sound was pleasant to his ears and before he could help himself he felt his arm go around her shoulder. She was stiff under him for a second and then she relaxed. He couldn't help but inhale her scent, it wrapped around him and his eyes closed. She nestled against him and he let out an affectionate grunt and numbly stroked her hair. He hardly knew her and already his feelings for her were starting to grow, unfortunately he knew this would be a weakness.

And as Naraku watched the scene between the two...he saw the weakness too.

AN: I know it's pretty short but this is about as much as I had the inspiration for. Let me know what you think.


	4. Forbidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Rin, Sesshoumaru or Funny Baboon Butt Man.

AN: I know it's taken me forever to post this up, eh, no excuses though, I was just plain lazy. If it makes you feel any better this is going to be a double update. Hope you enjoy the two new chapters and as always, Review.

Little Red Riding Rin

Chapter Three

Forbidden

- Last Time –

She nestled against him and he let out an affectionate grunt and numbly stroked her hair. He hardly knew her and already his feelings for her were starting to grow, unfortunately he knew this would be a weakness.

And as Naraku watched the scene between the two…he saw the weakness too.

- Now -

Sesshoumaru was surprised at his disappointment when Rin failed to come to the forest the day after they had last spoken. The two had sat there, with his arm around her, until the sun sank into the horizon and the darkness spread through the forest. Logic would have dictated to him that she wouldn't be back, that no sane human would dare make an acquaintance of a youkai. Still, there was an all too obvious sensation of emptiness when her scent was absent from around him. So as the day progressed he made up his mind, he would go see her.

Rin had spent the most of her night being questioned by furious parents, as to why she had returned to the forest without their permission. Through sheer force of will she had convinced her parents that she had lost something there and was only trying to find it. Too tired to question, they didn't even bother to ask _what _exactly she had lost. A part of her felt guilty for lying to her parents, but she knew that a friendship with a youkai would not be taken all that well by her small, _human, _village.

All the children were in bustling preparation for the birthday celebrations. They followed the traditional custom of celebrating all their birthdates on the first day of the New Year, and that would be in little more then two days. Flowers were being brought in by the children who picked them at the edge of the forest, and older women were making sweets and preparing supplies for tea. Rin was noticeably missing from the physical preparations, though she had spent quite some time the hut of an elderly woman known for her vocal skills.

Skipping out to the spring that lay a mile west of her village she was surprised as Sesshoumaru landed quickly in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama!"

She surprised him and herself by throwing her arms around him and then pulling back, her face a little redder then before.

"…Umm…Hello…Rin"

"I was just getting some water for Kagura-baba. She's helping me practice for the Birthday Festival; I'm going to be singing at the end. It's going to be so much fun, maybe you should come…"

Both seemed suddenly wounded by the realization that he _couldn't _attend. Finally it was painfully obvious, their friendship…was forbidden.


	5. Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Rin, Sesshoumaru or Funny Baboon Butt Man.

AN: I know it's taken me forever to post this up, eh, no excuses though, I was just plain lazy. If it makes you feel any better this is going to be a double update. Hope you enjoy the two new chapters and as always, Review.

Little Red Riding Rin

Chapter Four

Gift

- Last Time –

Both seemed suddenly wounded by the realization that he _couldn't _attend. Finally it was painfully obvious, their friendship…was forbidden.

- Now –

Rin suddenly bowed her head and murmured a soft apology, the pail she had been carrying fell from her hands and she felt something warm go down her cheeks. He had only caught scent of her tears once before, when she fell. This was a different smell, and it evoked an entirely new feeling for him. Instinctively his arms wrapped around her and he let her head rest against his shoulders. As her sobs turned into hiccups he pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his calloused thumbs.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-Sama, I didn't mean to cry."

"It's okay."

"I just wanted you to come."

"Then I'll go…When is it?"

"What? Two days. But..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there."

With that sudden end to their conversation he leapt off and was out of her sight just as quickly as he had entered it. A small smile spread across her lips and she filled the forgotten pail with water. Tonight, she would be singing to him.

What to get a human girl, you hardly know, for her birthday. That was the question the Inu-youkai Sesshoumaru struggled with as he walked his hands deep in the pockets of his hakama, through the Youkai City's one and only market. Despite his tendency to roam the forests he was a youkai of high-social standing, and the money that he had withdrawn from his savings was now jangling in his pockets, waiting to be used.

Only problem was, he didn't know what to get her. She didn't need claw clippers, or katana. She certainly didn't need human-repellent, or youki enhancer. The thought had never occurred to him to purchase her gift from a market with a little more, human repertoire. But his inspiration came from when he saw a young girl and boy, in the corner of the market, sharing a moment alone.

"THAT'S IT!"

Sesshoumaru was faced with many stares after all, how often did you hear the Inu Youkai Lord's son stoic son scream in the middle of a market and then run off in the direction of the forest?

The festival had gone by in a flurry and Rin was beginning to think he wouldn't show up. As she climbed onto the makeshift platform that the men of the village had built she felt herself glow with warmth when she caught sight of his face at the back of the unsuspecting crowd. Taking a deep breath, she sung the lullaby that would put an end to the birthday celebrations.

Translation Below The Bottom AN

"Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo  
Boyawa yoikoda nenneshina

Boyano komoriwa dokoe it ta

Anoyama koete satoe it ta

Sato no miyage ni nani morata

Denden taikoni sho no fue

Sho no fue"

Taking a small bow she walked off the platform and away from the crowd, towards him. He was smiling.

The two were well into the forest when he turned around and stared at her. He looked nervous she noted and she was just about to open her mouth to ask him why when she felt his lips cover hers.

AN: :D

The lullaby is a traditional Japanese lullaby called Edo Komoriuta

Translation

Sleep, sleep,

little one, sleep.

You're a good baby,

now go to sleep.

Do you know

where your nurse has gone?

Gone to her village

she won¹t be long.

What will she bring baby

when she does come?

A flute so lovely

and a thunderous drum.

And a thunderous drum.


	6. Convictions And Control

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over Inuyasha, or any other of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

AN: I'm trying to make more regular updates so I hope you enjoy this.

Little Red Riding Rin

Chapter Five

Convictions And Control

Last Time –

Taking a small bow she walked off the platform and away from the crowd, towards him. He was smiling.

The two were well into the forest when he turned around and stared at her. He looked nervous she noted and she was just about to open her mouth to ask him why when she felt his lips cover hers.

Now –

Anything that might have forbidden them to even be friends was forgotten. The taboo that was this sudden leap in their relationship, became nonexistent. The only thing that mattered was the simple fact that his arms were warm and her lips soft. Shyly Rin pulled away, air having been drained from her lungs; she took a breath and looked up at him. His expression seemed unreadable, though there was a glimmer in his eyes that only she would have been able to see.

Once a very long time ago Sesshoumaru had questioned his father's decision to take a human mate. His answer was, at the time, one that he did not understand. Now though, the reasons which he was given were made perfectly clear.

* * *

"A demon who is lucky enough to be given a chance at love, even a second chance, will always know his mate when he sees her. When he holds her, that knowledge courses through your veins in the instant you kiss her. That is why I mated with the human Izayoi"

* * *

He acted differently around her, his whole persona made entirely different by the mere thought of her. The usual stoicism of himself, the way that he was indifferent…almost cruel…was changed. It made him think…

And If he hadn't considered it a second ago, the thought certain became solid within the confines of Sesshoumaru's mind. He wanted to take Rin for a mate. Rin, the newly 16 year old _human_ for a mate, it went against all previous convictions yet felt so right that he knew he would.

Looking down into her eyes he cleared his throat and took her hands.

"Rin…I…"

"_DEMON!"_

Turning around the two caught the sight of the village men, all looking terrified and infuriated at the same time. Sesshoumaru growled but restricted his first instinct to kill them all in one fatal swoop. The question of how they found them in the depths of the forest risen in his mind though not quite at the forefront of the situation.

So there the two stood, hands clasped in each other's while the village men pointed their swords and pitchforks at the new couple.

Rin had never seen the peaceful men of her village so riled up, and she was admittedly scared when she took a few steps forward to try and reason with them. At that time, her own father snarled and lunged his pitchfork forward into Rin's stomach. Though, before it could go deep into her, Sesshoumaru snatched her away and broke the handle of it in half. He caught a glimpse of something glowing on the backs of all the men, but had no time to think about, as it was about that time when Rin called out his name and blacked out.

It was also at that time that Naraku, who held large portion of a crystal in his hands, turned it in his palm and murmured softly.

"Kill them."

And the villagers set out to obey.

AN: oO I've figured out the ending to this story and you're most likely going to hate me. OO Of course if you reviewed, I might be complied to reconsider.


	7. Something Terrible

Disclaimer: Sadly and surprisingly enough…no I don't own them.

AN: Enjoy.

Little Red Riding Rin

Chapter Six

Something Terrible

Last Time –

It was also at that time that Naraku, who held large portion of a crystal in his hands, turned it in his palm and murmured softly.

"Kill them."

And the villagers set out to obey.

Now –

All in unison, the villagers walked steadily towards Sesshoumaru and Rin with an Assessing his options, A – Kill the humans and when Rin wakes up be hated for all eternity or B – Run, he quickly and effortlessly slung Rin over his shoulders and bounded away in large graceful leaps.

Snarling in anger Naraku stood up from his position watching the scene safely from the trees and walked to Rin's father.

"Fool! You let them get away!"

The blank-eyed man bowed his head apologetically only to feel the cold grasp of Naraku's hands on his neck. Soon, if only for a second, his thoughts were cleared as Naraku pushed him down on his knees.

"Rin…"

Then Naraku snapped his neck.

Turning on his heel Naraku released his energy on the jewel piece. As they regained consciousness the villagers were left with one dead man, and one missing girl.

"No matter…I'll get them next time."

It seemed only seconds after her last memory that Rin awoke to the sight of Sesshoumaru, who was sitting stiffly in a chair next to where she lay. All at once several questions arose but she was surprised by the sudden warmth that came to her when Sesshoumaru wrapped both arms around her.

"Sesshoumaru…I…What happened? Where are we?"

With a very light blush Sesshoumaru pulled away and cleared his throat. Over such a short time his feelings had grown and changed. However thoughts of that were to be left for another time, right now was time for him to figure out just what had happened in the village. The stench of death had reached him just as they had left the village and the scent was so much like that of Rin that he knew that the knowledge of who it was washed over him as one big wave of dread.

"Rin…there is something that I must tell you."

Just then a small wrinkly-looking toad demon walked in.

"Young master Sesshoumaru! Something terrible has happened/"

AN:P


	8. The Past

Disclaimer: Don't own Sesshoumaru, Don't own Rin, I had a Shippou plushy but my cat ate it oO

AN: I know it's been a while since I've updated. No excuses, as usual. Just an update to soothe the savage fanfiction reader.

Little Red Riding Rin

Chapter Seven

The Past

Last Time –

"Rin…there is something that I must tell you."

Just then a small wrinkly-looking toad demon walked in.

"Young master Sesshoumaru! Something terrible has happened!"

Now –

It had always been known by Rin that she was not the natural child of her parents. At her youth it had been told to her that she was found wandering a road alone, and that the ravaged bodies of her parents had been found on that same road. The fact that she was adopted never deterred her love for both her natural or adoptive parents, and Rin was content to live her life without question of what may have happened to her first family.

The moment that she realized that her adoptive father was dead however, a jumble of memories overtook her so powerfully that she couldn't hear Sesshoumaru as he asked if she was all right. Her eyes went blank, and in her mind's eye she saw the events of that day, exactly as they had taken place.

Details were irrelevant; all she could picture over and over again was that a slightly younger looking Sesshoumaru, with blood red eyes, had lunged towards her parents. And though she could understand the sudden and irrepressible blood lust that could have overtaken the young Sesshoumaru the rage that pent up within her was just screaming to get out. And by the time that Rin found her vision cleared she realized that Sesshoumaru had left the room to talk with his retainer, Jaken.

Standing up and stepping quietly towards the door she leaned in a little to listen to the conversation between them.

"The demon Naraku heads this way with a large army of demons under his control. The thing is milord that when we capture his scouts they seem to forget all they have been doing. What's more, his soldiers are human."

"The soldiers are under the control of a magical jewel that Naraku possesses. We must find a way to destroy the control of the jewel on his soldier's minds. Then I can defeat him."

"Milord. Can't you just kill them all with one swoop of your mighty claws?"

"His soldiers are human. As you said. I will kill Naraku. Now get to work finding more about this jewel…Shikon No Tama."

"And the human girl you brought with her. Shall I kill her?"

"Touch her and you die Jaken. She is to be my mate…now I told you to get to work…"

With the green toad demon scurrying off Rin was so busy thinking on Sesshoumaru's last words to Jaken and the fact that Sesshoumaru himself had killed her parents that she didn't notice the object of her thoughts until he was standing right in front of her.

"Rin?"

Looking up words were not eloquently available and her head so full to bursting that she could only scream and sob as she let fly a few weak punches into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"You killed my parents…you killed my parents…"


	9. Reckoning

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi

AN: Two Months Since An Update…No Excuses Only An Update

Little Red Riding Rin

Chapter Eight

Reckoning

Last Time –

Looking up words were not eloquently available and her head so full to bursting that she could only scream and sob as she let fly a few weak punches into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"You killed my parents…you killed my parents…"

Now –

Now him self at a loss for words Sesshoumaru was left with a cold feeling of realization. As Rin's punches hit his chest he could feel her resolve weaken and his arms wrapped automatically around the young girl. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he remembered a few flickering images. Anger, red, a screaming woman, a man fighting for his last breath…and a girl…who lived only because he was able to regain himself from the call of his inner demon.

Now there was simply nothing to do but comfort his sobbing future mate and wonder what the consequences of his actions would be. Regardless of the fact that the killing of Rin's birth parents had been out of control he could already feel that disgustingly human emotion of guilt building up on him, along with the desire to stay forever with Rin and make her pain go away. Unfortunately it was a matter of fact that the only thing he could afford to focus on was the incoming attack from the demon Naraku.

"Rin…I…There is nothing I can do or say to bring your parents back. But right now both of our lives and the lives of your fellow villagers are in danger…we must focus on the task at hand. When this is all over…I'll…I don't know what will happen…but I want you to come out of this alive."

Hiccupping some Rin pulled away from Sesshoumaru and looked up into his eyes. Already both of her birth parents were dead, and now her adoptive father. Whatever the cost would be…she would avenge him.

"I understand."

* * *

It was at this exact same moment in time, only a few miles away that Naraku had received the last piece of the Shikon Jewel.

For the longest time, Naraku had been considered a weaker demon. He had been born with little powers of his own, and had struggled to survive as long as he had. With the acquisition of the Shikon jewel shards, however, he had built himself up a reputation as somewhat of a power hungry madman. And the reputation was well earned, for now Naraku was working on plans to build himself the largest empire ever. Staring at the gleaming jewel, its pearly white color already tinted black with the negativity Naraku gave off he let out a loud laugh.

"With this my conquest of the Western Lands will come all that quicker."

* * *

It would have been a large mistake for anyone to assume that Rin had readily accepted the murder of her parents on Sesshoumaru's behalf. In fact as she watched him go over maps and different documents with his fellow Lords she couldn't help but feel an emotion foreign to her, but so powerful she felt as if it might consume her entire body whole.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she walked back into "her" room.

It would also have been a mistake to assume that Sesshoumaru's mind was completely off of the events that he and Rin had just gone over. Growling angrily he walked away from the preparations for war. Laying his head down on the door of her room he whispered quietly to herself.

"How could I have done this to her…the one person I've ever loved…how will I redeem myself. Before I feel the reckonings of what I've done to her come upon me?"

* * *

Smiling darkly he sat up and stepped outside of his tent. Walking forward to the end of a low cliff he was able to overlook the camp of his warriors. There in front of him was a seemingly endless sea of human faces, all with glazed over eyes.

"WE ATTACK...TONIGHT!"

* * *


	10. Unexpected Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters of that anime. However if Takahashi-san would like to get them off her hands…

AN: I've decided against the regular updates as I have found it impossible due to a recent knee surgery. Hope it doesn't bother you guys too much.

Little Red Riding Rin

Chapter Nine

Unexpected Arrivals

- Last Time –

"How could I have done this to her…the one person I've ever loved…how will I redeem myself. Before I feel the reckonings of what I've done to her come upon me?"

* * *

Smiling darkly he (Naraku ) sat up and stepped outside of his tent. Walking forward to the end of a low cliff he was able to overlook the camp of his warriors. There in front of him was a seemingly endless sea of human faces, all with glazed over eyes.

"WE ATTACK...TONIGHT!"

- Now -

It was unusual enough for the son of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands to allow himself the "weakness" of sleep. It was even more unusual for him to have trouble doing so. Of course no one was going to bring it up even as the weary Sesshoumaru wandered the halls of his fortress in the middle of the night. However, this was not the start of the unusual events that would take place that night, it wasn't even the beginning.

"My liege, shouldn't you try and rest?"

"Quiet Jaken, I'm thinking."

"Surely if you sent for your father, the Great Lord of the…"

"Jaken?"

"Yes my liege?"

"Shut up."

"Bu-But young master Sesshoumaru!"

"Sesshoumaru…?"

Glancing up from where he had intended to strike Jaken on the head Sesshoumaru looked up to see Rin.

"Rin…Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course…Jaken please lea…"

Before he could complete his sentence however, another servant ran in on the three. Speaking in a half-panting voice he delivered his news.

"Young Lord Sesshoumaru…the youkai Naraku has invaded the Western Forests…he will be arriving at the walls of the fortress shortly!"

Nodding Sesshoumaru turned to Rin, and gave a slight nod.

"I'm sorry Rin; it shall have to wait until the current situation is dealt with."

Rushing off Sesshoumaru left Rin to her thoughts.

_Oh Sesshoumaru…_

_ Don't You See?_

_ We have a situation of our own…_

Sighing softly Rin pressed her hands to her abdomen, and walked back into "their room"

* * *

Truth be told Sesshoumaru was nervous, more nervous then he had ever been in his whole life. His pride however would not allow him to submit to the emotion, it would not let him call for his father's assistance, no matter how much it would really help the state of affairs. Anyway, what would he say?

"_Father I require your assistance"_

"_In what matter is it that you need of me?"  
_

"_I broke my own rules and fell in love with a human maiden, whose parents I coincidentally murdered. Now her village is being controlled by a rogue demon and they are headed to destroy our lands but I am too chicken-shit to kill them because I am afraid it might hurt the maiden's feelings…"_

Slapping a frustrated hand to his forehead Sesshoumaru continued out when he realized that the floor was trembling, ever so slightly.

"We suspect, Young Master Sesshoumaru, that Naraku plans to attack soon…We don't know whe-"

"Quiet."

Indeed. The tapestries that adorned the corridor's walls were shaking, barely noticeably. Glancing out of a nearby window Sesshoumaru peered out narrowly into the night-time fog.

"Naraku, it would seem, has made an unexpected arrival…"


End file.
